


关于茂丘西奥和提伯尔特到底在厨房和厕所做了什么

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, 法罗朱, 罗密欧与朱丽叶 - Fandom, 罗朱
Genre: M/M, 仓库性爱, 提伯尔特 - Freeform, 朱丽叶 - Freeform, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 爱情负重长跑, 罗密欧 - Freeform, 罗密欧与朱丽叶, 罗朱 - Freeform, 茂丘西奥 - Freeform, 阳台
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 做了什么呢？做了什么呢？是酷女孩的番外
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Tycutio
Kudos: 4





	关于茂丘西奥和提伯尔特到底在厨房和厕所做了什么

《关于茂丘西奥和提伯尔特到底在厨房和厕所做了什么》

茂丘西奥一进家门就已经编辑好了感谢短信，等到时间刚过满一小时，他便马上按下发送键。

茂丘西奥说：“发过去了发过去了。”

坐在地上戴着眼镜打游戏的班伏里奥头都不回地问：“什么啊？”

茂丘西奥说：“我给提伯尔特的感谢短信，谢谢他帮了我，并且在短信的末尾邀请他喝咖啡，以示感谢。看看，多么标准的搭讪技巧，既名正言顺地打开了话题，又敲定了下次的约会，高效且完美。”

茂丘西奥踢了踢躺在沙发上的罗密欧：“你也给朱丽叶也发一个吧。”

罗密欧已经在沙发上躺了一个小时了，害相思病的罗密欧看起来像一条风干的鱼。

班伏里奥聚精会神地看着电视屏幕，说：“那个提伯尔特有什么好的，值得你这么费心。”

茂丘西奥在另一个沙发上坐下了，翘起了二郎腿，说：“我可以告诉你，他可不是什么随随便便的人。你没有看过他击剑你不知道，他可是个击剑能手。一、二、三……刺！像这样，一板一眼，一点也不放松，那侧击，实在漂亮！”

班伏里奥：“那怎么了……不就会击个剑吗？你表哥还会游泳呢……哎呀好险好险！”

茂丘西奥不乐意了，眉头皱成一团：“他是个什么东西，也配拿出来说？”

班伏里奥：“我觉得你表哥比那个什么提伯尔特好。”

茂丘西奥问：“你是不是又在跟帕里斯打游戏。”

班伏里奥说：“不然呢，你们又不陪我玩。”

茂丘西奥一个抱枕扔过去，班伏里奥大吼：“别搞我！别把我弄死了！”

已经静默很久的罗密欧缓缓找回了神志，他幽幽地说：“还是明天再发吧，今天太晚了，不能打扰她休息。”

罗密欧翻了个身子，说：“唉，她怎么都不看我一眼呢。”

当他收到短信时，提伯尔特十年击剑生涯锻炼出来的直觉告诉他，他接下来遇到的事情，会脱离他的控制。

虽然只是几句很正常的话，无非就是感谢，但他总有一种隐隐的不安。

刚见到茂丘西奥时，他就有一种莫名的熟悉感。他好像在哪里见过这张脸，但又不记得为什么会有印象。

在茂丘西奥和朱丽叶说话的时候，他有偷偷打量过茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥穿女装很特别，这么好看的一个人，如果自己见过，应该是不会忘记的。那他的印象到底是从哪里来的？

提伯尔特在脑海中仔细回忆今晚的经历，尝试着把茂丘西奥的脸和过往的记忆匹配起来。

茂丘西奥那个媚眼突然闪现在他的眼前。

提伯尔特一瞬间慌了神。

第二天，茂丘西奥又给他发短信，跟他说自己对击剑感兴趣，问可不可以加入击剑俱乐部。

虽然提伯尔特私下觉得茂丘西奥这种性格的人不可能耐得住枯燥无味的训练，但作为俱乐部的负责人，他还是要说一声欢迎。

这个肯定的答复让茂丘西奥兴奋起来。他一连问了好多问题，问他要做什么准备，买什么装备，花剑重剑佩剑要学哪一种，怕跟不上能不能请提伯尔特单独教他等等。提伯尔特被问题淹没了，正好朱丽叶叫他过去帮忙染头发，提伯尔特就给茂丘西奥发了个比较详细的介绍帖，让他自己先看看。

提伯尔特正小心翼翼地对付着朱丽叶的头发，信息突然进来了。提伯尔特原本打算不去管他，但是接连而来的信息让提伯尔特觉得如果自己不回应点什么他是不会停下来的。

提伯尔特摘了手套打开手机，他以为茂丘西奥会接着问一些比较专业的问题，没想到茂丘西奥发了好几张图片过来——他把他的脸p在了好几套好看的击剑服图示上，问他觉得哪套比较适合他。

这出乎意料的内容让他有些措手不及。他快速地回了一句都可以，又把手机锁上了。

茂丘西奥发过来的图是精心修过的，每一套服装都仿佛真正试穿在茂丘西奥的身上一样。茂丘西奥选的模特图都是身材很好的模特拍的，身材挺拔，四肢修长，在他们完美身材的加持下，衣服的魅力得到全方位的诠释。虽然只粗略扫了几眼，但那种扑面而来的帅气几乎逼到了提伯尔特的眼睫毛上。

手机又“叮叮叮”地响起来了，提伯尔特不太想去看，他不知道茂丘西奥又要给他发些什么。

持续涌入的短信让整个洗手间都回荡着信息提示音。朱丽叶有一点尴尬，问了一句：“谁啊？”

提伯尔特下意识地说了一声“没谁”。说完他就后悔了，明明他跟茂丘西奥什么都没有，发的短信也都是正经的击剑内容，为什么他会这样回答朱丽叶？

一定是因为这是不必要的麻烦，他觉得朱丽叶没有必要知道。

击剑俱乐部的活动时间是每周的周一到周三。虽然前一天才跟提伯尔特说加入的事情，但茂丘西奥周一还是准时准点地出现在了俱乐部里，并且带上了击剑服。

提伯尔特看了看穿着击剑服的茂丘西奥，也没有多好看，普普通通，感觉跟大家都差不多。

茂丘西奥是新加入的，按理来说，他应该跟俱乐部里的人都不认识，但是茂丘西奥看上去跟里面的人都很熟，一来就有好几个女生都凑上去跟他叽叽喳喳地说话。

哦，他想起来了。茂丘西奥之前经常在俱乐部门前跟成员们说笑，晃来晃去的，怪不得自己有一点印象。

他之前就对这种行为感到非常厌烦，现在知道是谁，就更讨厌了。看，都快开始了，还在那里拉着人讲个不停。

训练开始时，他先让其他的成员自行练习，而提伯尔特领着茂丘西奥走到活动室的一角，教他基本的站姿。

不知道茂丘西奥是不是故意的，就简简单单的一个基本站姿，提伯尔特教了好久才学会。一会儿这里不对，一会儿那里又需要提伯尔特亲手矫正。好不容易站好了，提伯尔特去指导别的成员了，茂丘西奥又喊：“提伯尔特，你看我这是不是不对”“提伯尔特我好累啊我可不可以休息一会儿？”

等到提伯尔特过来帮他纠正站姿，茂丘西奥又借机这里蹭蹭，那里摸摸。提伯尔特忍得咬牙切齿，就差把忍字刻在脸上了。把这一切看在眼里的俱乐部成员们都怕向来严肃的提伯尔特会忍不住一剑捅死茂丘西奥，但茂丘西奥完全不在乎，眼里还一直含着耍赖式的笑意。

等到周三，茂丘西奥换了一套衣服。这套衣服比前两天的合身很多，白色的防护服衬得他身形修长挺拔，光看造型还挺像那么一回事，一个精神奕奕的少年剑客形象。

茂丘西奥笑着对提伯尔特说：“前两天穿的是租的，今天这套是我那天买的，昨天晚上才送到。怎么样，好不好看？”

确实是比前两天的好看，但是提伯尔特的心思没有在衣服上。他不明白，为什么茂丘西奥就不能好好地完成站姿呢？

提伯尔特依然把茂丘西奥拉到教室的一角继续教他基本动作，提伯尔特感觉自己已经花了十辈子的耐心了，但是茂丘西奥还是那副鬼样子。

提伯尔特帮他调整姿势，茂丘西奥任他摆布着，问他：“诶，好不好看？”提伯尔特不想理他，站在一旁盯着他保持动作。

茂丘西奥见他没反应，又向他挤眉弄眼示意，整个五官都要飞出来了：“诶，好不好看嘛！”

提伯尔特臭着一张脸站在一边。茂丘西奥继续说：“有没有觉得我这样穿挺性感的？”说着说着竟然就把动作松了下来，对着镜子开始摆造型。

提伯尔特明白了，茂丘西奥根本就没想认真学击剑。

提伯尔特忍无可忍了，他拎着茂丘西奥的领子，把他扔了出去。

提伯尔特回来的时候，发现整个俱乐部的人都在看着他。提伯尔特冷着脸吼了一声：“看什么看，继续！”

茂丘西奥扇扇翅膀，整个俱乐部都要被波及。因为提伯尔特还沉浸在怒火中，有好几个成员都因为失误而被训了一通。提伯尔特觉得自己状态不好，也不应该因为情绪向其他成员发火，喊了暂停，让大家都休息。

休息期间，有一个女生过来，跟提伯尔特说让他消消气。提伯尔特喝了口运动饮料，心情稍微平复一点了。那个女生说：“提伯尔特，茂丘西奥他这个人的性格就是这样的，可能他也想着要做好，但是有时候会忘记自己在干什么。他也许也是真心想学剑的，你看我们很多成员一开始也做得不好，要不要再多给他一次机会？”

提伯尔特觉得她说的有点道理。很多成员一开始都不标准，而且基础的站姿训练确实也很枯燥，性格活泼的人可能会有点难熬。他以前面对做得不好的成员也没有发过这么大的火，也许这次是自己的个人情绪在作祟。不管怎么样，自己也不应该当着这么多人的面这样把茂丘西奥扔出去。

提伯尔特想着，觉得自己还是应该把茂丘西奥给叫回来。他刚打开门，就看到茂丘西奥跟朱丽叶在外面聊得眉飞色舞，没有半点反省和后悔的模样。

提伯尔特嘭地一声把门摔上了。去他妈的机会，让他滚。

所以当朱丽叶告诉提伯尔特说她邀请了茂丘西奥第二天来家里时，提伯尔特差点脱口而出一句：“不可以。”他一想到茂丘西奥要踏入他的领地，他就浑身不舒服。但朱丽叶是他的宝贝妹妹，他再怎么讨厌茂丘西奥，也不能拒绝朱丽叶的请求。提伯尔特打算，等茂丘西奥来了，他就回房间，眼不见为净，等到茂丘西奥走了再说。

然而所有跟茂丘西奥沾边的事情，都不会按照提伯尔特设想的情况进行。茂丘西奥竟然把那个一看就知道对朱丽叶有想法的小子带来了，提伯尔特恨不得把这一个两个都踢出门去。

这下自己可不能呆在房间里独享清静了，他得看着罗密欧，给他点震慑和压力。朱丽叶把茂丘西奥和罗密欧引到餐厅去，提伯尔特抱着怀跟在他们身后。

罗密欧偷偷回头瞄了提伯尔特一眼，提伯尔特往他那里一瞥，罗密欧立刻把头转到前面去。

几个人都落座了，朱丽叶说要给他们倒水。

提伯尔特突然说：“等一下！”

提伯尔特很不想朱丽叶给罗密欧倒水，但自己也不能离开这里。没人盯着他们，他自己会很不放心。提伯尔特思前想后，说：“茂丘西奥，你去。”

茂丘西奥指着自己：“我去？我是客人啊？”

提伯尔特懒得跟他废话，说：“让你去你就去。”

茂丘西奥看了他两眼，说：“好吧。”

提伯尔特拖开椅子坐下了。朱丽叶和罗密欧谁也没有说话，饭桌上弥漫着尴尬的安静。

突然厨房传来一声杯子打碎的声音。

提伯尔特内心暗暗骂了一句：“我就知道。”

过了一会儿又传来一个杯子打碎的声音。就像那天连着不断“叮叮叮”的短信，提伯尔特有种预感，如果自己不过去，家里的杯子可能都得被茂丘西奥毁了。

提伯尔特脸黑得跟暴风雨来临前压在头顶的乌云，感觉碰他一下都会电闪雷鸣。茂丘西奥略显浮夸地说：“我不是故意的，杯子太滑了。”

提伯尔特说：“别装了。”

茂丘西奥竟然真的就不装了，笑着说：“我都挑的便宜的摔。”

提伯尔特不理他，说：“打碎几个赔几个。”说着去拿扫把收拾残局。

茂丘西奥跟在他身后，说：“好好好，我赔。我来帮你吧？”

提伯尔特瞪了他一眼，声音中的烦躁有点重：“走开。”

茂丘西奥举起双手往后退：“好吧。”

等提伯尔特把地上的杯子碎片打扫干净，抬头一看，茂丘西奥正安安静静地贴着冰箱门站着。提伯尔特说：“你怎么还在这？”

茂丘西奥说：“我想跟你单独呆着啊。我还得赔两个杯子呢，就这么走了也太亏了。”

提伯尔特没那么生气了，但也没说话。提伯尔特把托盘拿过来，打开头顶的橱柜，拿出四个杯子放在托盘上。

提伯尔特刚转过身，就被茂丘西奥袭击了。

茂丘西奥袭击了他，在嘴上。茂丘西奥亲了他。

提伯尔特被这突如其来的亲吻吓得往后退，而身后就是橱柜，根本没有退路。提伯尔特慌乱之中往后抓的手碰到了刚刚取出来的杯子，杯子从高高的台面上摔下来，又噼里啪啦碎了一地。

茂丘西奥松开了他。茂丘西奥亲完提伯尔特后说的第一句话是：“这不是我摔的啊。”

说完茂丘西奥就溜走了。厨房里剩下一地的玻璃碎片，依然震惊的提伯尔特，还有提伯尔特那颗急速乱跳的心。

回过神来的提伯尔特还是不敢相信，茂丘西奥竟然就这么……这么直接地亲了他。更让他无法接受的是，他竟然还要打扫一遍。提伯尔特狠狠地抓了一把自己的头发，十分懊悔地想，为什么他要让茂丘西奥来倒水。

如果再给他一次机会，他会二话不说自己来倒水。不，如果再给他一次机会，他会选择那天在家做饭，不外食，不看电影，不多管闲事。

想到这里，看着地上的玻璃渣子，他握着拳狠狠地砸了一下大理石桌面。

提伯尔特端着水回到饭厅时茂丘西奥正和罗密欧在说话，茂丘西奥的脸上看不出刚刚亲了别人该有的波澜。当提伯尔特把水放到他面前时，他竟然还笑着说一声谢谢，然后若无其事地端起来喝一口。

既然茂丘西奥是这种表现，提伯尔特也不好做出什么举动，省得显得自己特别在意。就当是一个意外好了。

正好朱丽叶拿着资料和电脑下来了，他们开始说正事，提伯尔特打开了自己的电脑，戴上耳机做自己的事情。

朱丽叶说：“虽然他们还在一个比较小的年纪，但是我觉得在性教育中引入‘道德’的观念是很重要的。比如说亲密关系之间的同意权，进行亲密行为之前应该得到允许等。这是关于人类道德的问题，关于人与人之间如何相处。树立正确的亲密关系意识，也可以让他们知道要怎么保护自己。你觉得呢？”

茂丘西奥赞同地点点头：“我觉得很正确。”

提伯尔特心里骂：正确个屁。

虽然戴着耳机，但提伯尔特还是能听到他们的对话。他听到言行不一的茂丘西奥大言不惭地说“正确”，忍不住瞪了他一眼。

这本来是偷偷瞪的一眼被茂丘西奥抓到了，茂丘西奥迅速地对他眨了下左眼。提伯尔特又骂了一句脏话，不再看他了。

作为朱丽叶的专职救场队员，提伯尔特经常跟着她去拍活动照片，第二天的公益讲堂他也去了。虽然茂丘西奥看起来没个正经，也很不靠谱，但是不得不说他的表现力非常好，他能有趣地把专业知识说出来，略显夸张的表情搞怪的风格同样也得到了很多小朋友的喜欢，一场公益讲堂竟然没有砸在他手里，这结果有点出乎他的意料。提伯尔特在显示屏上检查照片效果，把照片里的茂丘西奥放大了看，当时的他正弯着腰对前面的一个小男孩伸手。提伯尔特想，如果单从照片上看，茂丘西奥这个人也没那么讨厌。

活动结束之后提伯尔特先帮朱丽叶把东西放回车上，再回来问她还有没有别的遗漏的。朱丽叶说没有了，提伯尔特点点头，说：“嗯，那你等我一下，我去个洗手间就回来。”

提伯尔特站好了正准备脱裤子，厕所的门被推开了，提伯尔特扭头一看，是茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥站在他旁边的位置，很自然地把裤链一拉。他扭头看了一眼提伯尔特，问：“你不尿吗？”

提伯尔特：“跟你有什么关系。”

茂丘西奥已经尿完了，他拉起裤链，走到洗手池边开始洗手。茂丘西奥一边洗手一遍说：“你怎么还不尿，我都尿完了。”

提伯尔特看着他，说：“那你可以走了。”

茂丘西奥擦擦手，边擦手边从洗手池往回走。提伯尔特的目光一直盯着茂丘西奥，直到茂丘西奥站在他的面前。

茂丘西奥脸上带了点坏笑，问：“你不会是在我面前不好意思尿吧？”

提伯尔特觉得他站的太近了，往后退了一步，想拉开点距离：“有什么不好意思的。”

茂丘西奥往前跟上一步：“那你为什么不尿？”

提伯尔特往后退：“我不习惯被别人看着。”

茂丘西奥的坏笑越来越大，说：“是吗？我怎么觉得是你不想被我看到呢？”

提伯尔特还想往后退，然而已经退到了墙边。茂丘西奥趁机贴了上来，满脸都是揶揄的笑：“我觉得你就是不想被我看到。”

茂丘西奥的眼眸撞入了提伯尔特的视线。茂丘西奥的眼珠子是绿色的，让提伯尔特想起了蛇。他的眼睛充满了危险神秘与诱惑，提伯尔特感觉自己跟一条眼镜蛇在对峙，他几乎屏住了呼吸。

茂丘西奥的手覆上了他的裆部，提伯尔特一个激灵，想要推开他，但茂丘西奥偏偏不放开，还轻轻地捏了一把。

提伯尔特把头一侧，发现洗手台的镜子正映着他们俩紧紧贴在一起的身影。茂丘西奥仰着头看他，嘴唇微微张开，像是一句问询，一个邀请。

提伯尔特有些不敢直视，搂住茂丘西奥的肩把他推进了最近的一个隔间里，顺手把门关上了。他都不知道自己为什么这么做，狭小的空间里气氛变得更加暧昧了。

这一通动作让提伯尔特的呼吸有些微微发喘。他盯着茂丘西奥的眼睛，茂丘西奥也直直地看着他。提伯尔特就这么喘着，不知道下一步要怎么办。

电光火石的一瞬，茂丘西奥吻了上来。这个吻像电流一样刺激的提伯尔特，他也朝着茂丘西奥的方向压过去。他们肆意地啃咬着对方的唇瓣，像是要把心中烧的正旺的火焰通过最激烈的亲吻展示出来；他们的舌头交缠着，茂丘西奥的舌头像灵活的水蛇一样缠着他，而他的舌头也迫不及待地要到茂丘西奥的口腔里攻城掠地。他们的鼻息越来越重，提伯尔特感觉体温在不断地升高。

茂丘西奥一边亲吻，一边动手去解提伯尔特的裤子。提伯尔特也隔着裤子去手去摸提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥的掌心很热，当他的手与提伯尔特贴合时，提伯尔特的小腹微微一紧。提伯尔特的血液流动速度比平时不知快了多少倍，刚刚没有得到释放的尿意和下体的胀感混合在一起，从小腹开始游过了全身，最后凶猛地朝提伯尔特的天灵盖冲去。提伯尔特重重地呼吸着，手也伸进了茂丘西奥的裤子里。

最后提伯尔特仰着头交待在了茂丘西奥的手里，茂丘西奥也泄在了提伯尔特的手中。提伯尔特靠着厕所的隔板，看着茂丘西奥。他的眼皮有点发重。

茂丘西奥也在喘息，他笑着说：“你现在可以习惯被我看着了吧。”

提伯尔特觉得他吵，又上去堵他的嘴。

回到家后提伯尔特才算是真正地清醒过来。他不知道自己怎么了，怎么会跟茂丘西奥发生那样的事。如果一开始只是冲动，那为什么一次之后他又去细细地吻茂丘西奥的双唇？茂丘西奥的唇柔软且富有肉感，提伯尔特就这么或轻或重地揉着磨着他的唇，最后竟然再次有了欲望。

提伯尔特躺在床上，举起手臂盖住自己的眼睛。他很苦恼，他对茂丘西奥到底是一种什么样的感觉。他明明一直很讨厌茂丘西奥，为什么那时候的感觉会那么强烈，为什么在他的嘴微微张开时自己又有难以抑制的亲吻他的冲动？

他在回忆的迷宫里不断地找寻出口，一个个场景和画面从他脑海里划过，有以前的，更多的是今天在那个窄小的厕所隔间里发生的。提伯尔特的思绪犹如一团乱麻，这份不知来源的混乱感让他感到不知所措。

整个周末他都没有收到来自茂丘西奥的信息。虽然提伯尔特想了很久，但很多事情他都没有想明白，他需要跟茂丘西奥当面确认一下。

提伯尔特本来以为周一俱乐部活动之后可以找他确认，但茂丘西奥没来。第二天也没来。第三天提伯尔特给茂丘西奥发了信息，让他在下课之后等自己。茂丘西奥很快就答应了。

周三击剑俱乐部的活动结束之后，提伯尔特发信息问茂丘西奥在哪里，茂丘西奥说：“我已经在这里等你啦。”提伯尔特拿上自己的包，往约定的地点走去。

提伯尔特约的地方是学校西部的一个老仓库，平时放一些杂物和运动器材，很少有人会过来。现在距离一般下课时间已经很久了，他们不怕被人看到。

茂丘西奥朝提伯尔特挥手。提伯尔特来到他面前，问他：“你为什么没有来俱乐部？”茂丘西奥脸上带了点讨好，笑着说：“太累了，我想偷几天懒。”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，拉着他的手臂把他拉进了仓库里。

提伯尔特关上了门，又把茂丘西奥拉到自己面前站好。他严肃地看着茂丘西奥，像是要从他的脸上研究出什么东西。

茂丘西奥疑惑：“你干嘛这么看着我，你要对我做什么？”

提伯尔特说：“闭嘴。”

茂丘西奥这个人，到底是哪里吸引自己？提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥，脑子里一直监测自己的反应。

茂丘西奥安静了两分钟，又问：“你到底要做什么？”

提伯尔特说：“你能不能不要说话。”

茂丘西奥把嘴闭上了。

提伯尔特向前一步，亲了一口茂丘西奥，又退开了。

提伯尔特把视线别开，皱着眉头在思考，又扭头看着茂丘西奥，再亲了一口。

谁知这一亲就分不开了，两个人勾着缠着往对方身上挤，身上的每一寸都想要向对方靠近。提伯尔特的手不自觉地从茂丘西奥的衣服下摆伸了上去，他抚摸着茂丘西奥的背部和腰，细嫩的皮肤和柔软的肉让提伯尔特爱不释手。

提伯尔特顺着茂丘西奥的脖子亲了下来。他借力把茂丘西奥抱在了桌子上，把他的T恤往上一推，低着头就去亲他的胸前。茂丘西奥的皮肤很白，看起来不怎么运动，包裹着骨骼的肌肉都是柔软又富有弹性的。提伯尔特啃噬着他胸前的点，嘴唇吮吸，舌头打转。茂丘西奥往后仰着头，喉咙发出一声轻轻地呻吟，长长的头发撩拨着提伯尔特扶在他腰上的手。

提伯尔特亲吻他的胸膛，他的脖子，他的耳后，又亲吻他的脸颊和双唇。他松开了茂丘西奥，两个人的嘴上都闪着水光。

他看着茂丘西奥的眼睛，茂丘西奥的眼神又给他点了一把火。

提伯尔特在问自己，真的要吗，提伯尔特，真的需要做到这种程度吗？

茂丘西奥的眼神也在问他：要么？

提伯尔特凶狠地吻着茂丘西奥，把他拖了下来，手伸入茂丘西奥的裤子狠狠地捏了一把茂丘西奥的臀肉。他把茂丘西奥翻过去，让他撑着桌子。

提伯尔特已经有了答案。

平息之后两个人都汗涔涔的，提伯尔特从身后抱着茂丘西奥，两个人的肌肤相贴，没有一丝空隙。

提伯尔特在茂丘西奥的肩膀上咬了一口，又用舌头在牙印上舔舐着。茂丘西奥回头说：“你这样真像猫。”

提伯尔特不在乎，又轻轻咬了一口。提伯尔特问：“你是怎么想的？”

茂丘西奥说：“我觉得挺好的。”

提伯尔特说：“我说的是我和你。”

茂丘西奥问：“什么我和你？”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，松开了他：“我和你之间发生的事情，这种状态。”

茂丘西奥避开他的视线，避重就轻地回答：“我觉得挺好的啊。”

提伯尔特明白了，茂丘西奥没想过这些事情。茂丘西奥就是那种每天把“活在当下”挂在嘴边的人，想做就做了，喜欢就上，想亲就亲。但这些都只是他当时浓烈情绪的表达，是那一刻堪折的花，不能代表什么。你确实无法否认他的喜欢，但是这样的喜欢又能证明什么呢？就像他来击剑俱乐部一样，想来就来，随便什么时候又走了。

提伯尔特不是什么都不懂的小孩，不会再缠着他要一个明确的答复。提伯尔特把衣服穿上，说：“我也觉得挺好的。”

提伯尔特和茂丘西奥走出仓库，风一吹，刚刚那种头脑发热的感觉就散了。提伯尔特又换回了那副严肃而冷漠的表情。

在接下来的日子里，茂丘西奥又给他发了好多信息，但他都没有怎么理会。在青春期这个荷尔蒙分泌得最旺盛的时间段，这种激烈的冲动和被吸引都是很正常的。提伯尔特想得透彻，恢复得也很快，毕竟冷静和控制是一个合格的剑手应该有的素质。

他开始把注意力从这件事情转回到自己和朱丽叶的生活中。他发现朱丽叶也不开心，那种不开心是隐隐透露出来的，虽然朱丽叶表面上还是和以前一样，但是他能感受到这种不对劲。

刚刚控制过类似情绪的提伯尔特猜测是和罗密欧有关。

某天吃饭的时候，朱丽叶突然问他，说：“哥哥，你觉得，爱像荆棘一样刺人吗？”

提伯尔特心里想，与其说像是荆棘一样刺人，倒不如说像长在肉里的刺一样。你逐渐熟悉了它的存在，但是那种细小的，磨人的，旷日持久的疼痛还是会让你感到不适，而将它拔出来，同样也不容易，需要时间。

但提伯尔特不觉得这有什么，很多事情都很痛，并不是说爱情会让你痛它就特别了。爱和喜欢也没那么重要。

但毕竟事关他的宝贝妹妹。他可以适应可以觉得无所谓，但是他不希望朱丽叶去经历这些。他希望朱丽叶永远都可以开开心心的，用最快乐最美好的角度去看这个世界。他决定去问一问罗密欧。

这天中午他找到了罗密欧。茂丘西奥见他过来，还向他打了招呼。提伯尔特没有理会茂丘西奥，径直来到罗密欧面前，强压着不耐烦问他：“你怎么朱丽叶了？”

他今天特别烦，虽然他一直都很烦罗密欧，但也没有这么烦过。他估计这跟罗密欧旁边的茂丘西奥有关。

罗密欧站了起来，说：“我……我可能惹她生气了。”

提伯尔特皱紧了眉，心中的烦躁又多了几分。提伯尔特说：“惹她生气？你凭什么惹她生气，你以什么身份惹她生气？”

罗密欧支支吾吾，提伯尔特生气了，一把揪住他的领子往上提：“你做了什么事情让朱丽叶生气了？”

这一动手让旁边的提伯尔特和班伏里奥都慌了。茂丘西奥站起来，去拉提伯尔特：“有话好好说，别动手。”

提伯尔特心里的怒火蹭地烧起来了，他心里想，我跟你的事情好好说也就算了，凭什么现在你还要求朱丽叶也要好好说？

提伯尔特拎着罗密欧的领子摇晃了几下，问：“你到底做了什么？”

罗密欧还是没有说，茂丘西奥还在那里拉拉扯扯，想挤在他们中间把他们分开。他心里的怒火已经到达了顶点，他举起了拳恐吓罗密欧，说：“你说不说？”

茂丘西奥说：“提伯尔特，你不要因为罗密欧喜欢朱丽叶就针对他。”

提伯尔特觉得好笑，他松开了罗密欧的衣领，抓住茂丘西奥的肩。提伯尔特瞪着他说：“我不针对他，我针对你行了吧！”说着一拳勾在了茂丘西奥的肚子上。茂丘西奥痛得叫不出声，捂着肚子往后倒。提伯尔特不想理会接下来的事情，头也不回地走了。

学校的夏季舞会来了。提伯尔特对舞会没什么兴趣，他是作为朱丽叶的舞伴参加的。刚到舞会会场门口，就看到罗密欧站在外面等人。看罗密欧的表现和朱丽叶的反应，提伯尔特就知道没自己这个舞伴什么事了。他只用眼神暗暗警告了一下罗密欧，识趣地走了。

舞会里都是一对一对的男男女女，搂抱在一起。提伯尔特就站在场边的饮食台前，微微靠着桌子看场里的人。

不一会儿罗密欧和朱丽叶进来了，看样子问题已经解决了一大半，他们俩也像其他的男女一样跳起了舞。

不知道他们在说什么，朱丽叶的表情好像很开心。提伯尔特也跟着微微一笑，脑子里开始陷入思考。

“嘿，别看了。”提伯尔特不知道自己放空了有多久，回过神一看，茂丘西奥来了。

茂丘西奥说：“你都看了这么久了，还看？”

提伯尔特说：“你怎么知道我看了多久。”

茂丘西奥指指二楼，说：“我一直都看着呢，从你刚进来我就一直看着了。”

提伯尔特听他这么说，看了他一眼。

茂丘西奥见他正眼看自己了，脸上的笑容也开了。茂丘西奥说：“别看了，我们来跳舞吧。”

提伯尔特说：“要跳你自己去，我不跳。”

茂丘西奥站在他面前，说：“来嘛提伯尔特，不要浪费大好时光。”

提伯尔特不为所动。

茂丘西奥也不着急，跟着音乐慢慢扭动。他先是按着节拍打响指，接着扭动手腕，再是他的腿。他一边扭动一边看着提伯尔特，像一只求偶的雄鸟，想要吸引提伯尔特加入他。茂丘西奥向提伯尔特慢慢伸出自己的手。他先是触碰提伯尔特的指尖，感受到他没有抗拒自己，再往上握住他的手掌，最后牵着他往舞池里走。

往舞池走的过程中，茂丘西奥还将提伯尔特的手举过头顶，自己悠然地转了个圈。提伯尔特有点想笑。

茂丘西奥松开了提伯尔特，开始自己舞动起来。他也不看提伯尔特了，把自己投入在这音乐里，尽情摇摆。茂丘西奥今天穿了一套白色的西装，跳舞的样子看起来像九十年代美国电影中的主角。茂丘西奥只时不时地用带着笑意的眼角看他，那眼神像羽毛一样，轻轻撩在提伯尔特的心上。

提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥，又回到了那个问题。他其实一直都在想这个问题。现在他认清了局势，他已经无法抵抗茂丘西奥的魅力了。

回到家换下礼服之后，提伯尔特想起自己今天还没有运动，打算在去洗澡之前，先动一下。他拿起了哑铃，坐在椅子上，做几组练习。正做完一组，他听到自己的阳台门被打开，他以为是风吹开的，扭头一看，看到了茂丘西奥的脸。

被吓到的提伯尔特手一滑，哑铃直接砸到地毯上。

提伯尔特一脸惊讶：“你怎么进来的？”

茂丘西奥指指阳台，说：“我爬上来的。”

提伯尔特大脑快速转动，他说：“你是一个人来的吗？”

茂丘西奥眨眨眼，诚恳地说：“当然。”

提伯尔特摇摇头，说：“不，不不，你不是一个人来的。”他顾不上茂丘西奥了，鞋也没穿就跑过去朱丽叶的房间。

他打开朱丽叶的房门时，朱丽叶正神色正常地坐在床边玩手机，朱丽叶抬头问他：“怎么了？”

提伯尔特用眼神扫视了整个房间，确定没有藏人的痕迹，又对朱丽叶说：“把阳台门关紧了。”朱丽叶点点头。

提伯尔特很想走到阳台去看一眼，但他又不想做的太明显让朱丽叶发现什么，只好就这么退出她的房间，把房门关上了。

在走回房间的路上，提伯尔特的心里又升起那种熟悉的不安和烦乱感。茂丘西奥他为什么要这个时间爬进自己房间？

提伯尔特开了门，看到他的麻烦源头正坐在地板上，面前摆这两个小盒子。

提伯尔特问：“你来做什么？”

茂丘西奥说：“我来赔杯子啊。”

提伯尔特皱皱眉，赔杯子为什么要这个时间赔？

茂丘西奥笑：“顺便见见你。”

提伯尔特不接话，说：“什么杯子。”

茂丘西奥马上拆了盒子，献宝一样露出两个马克杯：“这是我订做的，你看看。”

这是一红一紫的两个杯子，上面各有一个击剑小人，红的是提伯尔特，紫的是茂丘西奥。

提伯尔特看着那两个杯子，脸上的表情依然严肃：“你什么意思，弄这个干什么。”

茂丘西奥说：“放在你家啊，下次我来就可以你一个，我一个了。”

提伯尔特抱着手，居高临下地看着他：“你下次为什么要来我家？”

茂丘西奥有点泄气，说：“想见你啊。”

提伯尔特看着他不说话。

茂丘西奥知道提伯尔特指的是什么，也不绕弯子了，说：“我自由惯了，很多事情不知道怎么想。你让我给一个钉死了的态度，我也不习惯。但是这并不能说明我不喜欢你，我不认真。”

提伯尔特知道，身体的感觉骗不了人。那种一点就着的激情，那种严丝合缝的吻合感，就刀和刀鞘一样，哪里都合适，这已经说明很多问题了。

茂丘西奥接着说：“你以为你自己就很好吗，你觉得我不认真，我还说你绝情呢，说不理就不理，还打得那么狠，我都以为我要死了。”

提伯尔特瞥了一眼茂丘西奥，说：“你活该。”

提伯尔特过了两秒又说：“还疼吗。”

茂丘西奥说：“肚子不疼了，但这里疼。“茂丘西奥指的是自己的心。

提伯尔特又不由自主地把眉头皱起来。茂丘西奥凑上来，提伯尔特有预感一样提前躲开了。

茂丘西奥说：“提伯尔特，你怎么像猫一样，我不来你不开心，我靠近了你又躲。”

提伯尔特不躲了，茂丘西奥往前凑。茂丘西奥抓住提伯尔特的手，放在自己的心上，说：“这里疼。”

提伯尔特低头看着他，说：“所以呢？”

茂丘西奥贴着提伯尔特的身子，仰着头，说：“提伯尔特，你亲亲茂丘西奥。”

提伯尔特不动，只看着他。

茂丘西奥贴着他蹭了蹭，说：“提伯尔特，你亲亲我，抱抱我，疼疼我。”

提伯尔特看了他一眼，在他唇上短暂地啄了一口。

茂丘西奥笑了，又求着：“再亲一口，再亲一口。”

提伯尔特又在他唇上啄了一口。一口又一口，两个人亲着亲着就亲到床上去了。

结束之后他们连澡都没洗，茂丘西奥这一晚上下来早已经累得不行了。现在正躺在提伯尔特身边呼呼大睡。

提伯尔特看着身边茂丘西奥的安静的睡颜，又陷入了思考。他和茂丘西奥的问题还是很多的，他们俩的性格习惯完全不一样，他虽然被茂丘西奥深深地吸引，但有些时候也是真的很烦他。这种复杂又矛盾的情绪会一直扎根在他和茂丘西奥的感情里。而且茂丘西奥从骨子里就是个飘忽不定的人，他也许永远只飞在提伯尔特的上空，但也不会踏踏实实地落脚。

人是很难改变一个人的，提伯尔特不会徒劳去做这样的无用功，他也不觉得自己能改变得了他。也许这就是他们感情的负重，但当他认清局势的时候，他就做好了负重长跑的准备。

如果再给他一次机会，他依然会选择那天在家做饭，不外食，不看电影，不多管闲事。但是他十年的击剑生涯锻炼出来的直觉告诉他，就算不做那样的选择，他们还是会遇见的，或早或晚罢了。

他想，也许他和茂丘西奥的感情就是一场没有尽头的击剑赛，而茂丘西奥是他势均力敌的对手。他们相互试探，等待，出击，又回到试探的状态。他们会无休止地斗争下去，却也会一刻不停地注视着对方。


End file.
